Gold, Silver and Black Magic
by Miss Dind2
Summary: Young Harrigan, vampire prince, was tasked with a dangerous job- to negotiate a truce with Lord Voldemort, ruler of Wizarding Britain. Neither is what the other expected, but, together, their encounter will change everything. AU SLASH LV/HP
1. Chapter 1

**Gold, Silver and Black Magic- REPOST**

**Chapter 1: The Place  
><strong>

**Summary:**

**After five years of bloody civil war, the Ministry of magic had fallen and a new empire stood in its awake. Now, 16 years later, wizarding Britain fell under the totalitarian rule of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters army. Yet, resistances grew just beyond its borders. Lights wizards, led by Albus Dumbledore, began assembling in France. Once again, it seemed, war was inevitable. **

**In this unstable climate, Queen Hretha (head vampire) sent her son , Harrigan , into Lord Voldemort's court with an important task - to negotiate a truce between vampires and wizards. As young Harrigan learns politics and pure-blood life, he became deeply entrenched in Voldemort's world- to the point when he could never leave, or rather Voldemort would never allow him to leave.**

**WARNING: SLASH Voldemort/Harry and other potential couples.**

**Rated M for violence, minor sensuality and (possibly) strong language. Read at your own risk, mwahahahaha!**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and associates are properties of J K Rowling and Warner Brothers.

MMMMMMMMM-mwahahahaha!-MMMMMMMMM

The lounge outside Lord Voldemort's office was surprisingly simple. The room was airy, elegant and functional. Few leather couches surrounded a round table. Wooden bookcases were found at all sides of the room. They were stuffed full of books and documents, that outlines Britain's constitution and laws. Other than the big skull and snake symbol ( Britain's national symbol) embroiled on the carpet, the room looked almost identical to any lawyer's office. It was hard to believe that the British ruler lies just beyond these doors.

Normally, this place was deserted. After all, Lord Voldemort was not known for his warm hospitality. Usually anyone who passed through these doors was either a Death Eater, or a terrified, crying mess, or both.

However, two strangers were here today. One of them was a tall, brunet man in his mid twenties. The man had pale skin and a strong build. He clutched onto his briefcase, while arguing heatedly with the receptionist. The other was really a boy. He wore a large, black cloak with his face hidden under the hood. He stood by the taller man, listening to their arguments with boredom.

" Look," the taller man weaved a letter in the receptionist's face. " It clearly says, here, that we are summoned to see the Dark Lord. TODAY. Right NOW."

The young woman shook her head, " ah, but I don't see your names on the schedule. I'm sorry. But the Dark Lord is a terribly busy man. You must have an approved appointment in order to see him. "

" But we made the bloody appointment," shouted the man, " TWO bloody months ago. And…and you had summoned us to this office for the fifth time! WHAT! You are going to turn us away for the fifth time too?"

He leaned forward and snarled at the receptionist. She could see the anger swirling in his eyes and his fangs grew longer, pass his lips.

_They are vampires,_ she reminded herself, shuddering in disgust.

" Please have a seat, sir," she tried to smile at him. " I'll see what I can do."

" NO! YOU HAVE A SEAT!" The vampire's voice grew deeper and nastier. A strange transformation rippled through his body. His hair grew longer and began to change colour. His muscles bulged out and tore seams off his shirt. Effortless, the vampire ripped a chuck of wood from the desk counter. He swiped his clawed hands at the woman.

"How about I break your pretty, little neck and then… we will see what you can do…"

She shrieked and drew her wand. Finally, the boy spoke up,

" Stop it, Alan. "

He place his hand on the vampire's shoulder and stopped his action. Once calmer, the vampire transformed back its human form. He picked up his briefcase and murmured,

" Sorry, your highness."

The boy patted the man's back. With a wave of his hand, he wandlessly disarmed the woman.

" Miss Elliot, is it? " He said, reading from her name tag. His voice was soft, pleasant and calming, it reminded the receptionist of nightingale's song.

" Please, don't be alarmed. I apologize on behalf of my companion. It's just that we are very tired and eager to meet the Dark Lord. But…mmmm… he's not in today, is he? "

" Ah…" grasped the receptionist. " How…how did you know?"

The boy chuckled, but ignored her question. He removed his hood and leaned toward her.

Miss Elliot grasped again. The boy was beautiful, perhaps the most beautiful person she had ever seen. He looked about sixteen years old. Slender and lean, he stood with a proud stance and smiled gently at her. His skin was the characteristic pallid white of vampires. Yet, under the light, his pale skin didn't look strange or unhealthy, instead they were flawless like porcelain.

He had large, green eyes, which were in the brightest shade of green. And they burned with such an intensity, so brilliantly that Miss Elliot found she couldn't look away. His long, curly, black hair framed his face. The boy's hair were a bit unruly, but oddly perfect for his innocent demeanour. The only flaw on his face was the lighting-shaped scar on his forehead. Overall, Miss Elliot found that she couldn't believe the boy was a vile vampire, he looked more like an angel, who accidentally wondered onto the Earth.

The boy gently touched the receptionist's face. His hand was cold as ice, and that was enough to shook Miss Elliot out of her stupor. He asked,

" Well, Miss. Do you mind telling me where the Dark Lord is? You see, we have urge business to discuss with him."

Something in his eyes forced Miss Elliot to tell the truth, " I don't where he is. I mean… I heard that he'll be in Ireland for the bonfire, but…"

The boy narrowed his eyes and spoke more forcefully,

" I see… Then do you know when the Dark Lord plans to see us? "

" Um… No…I mean I'm not informed about the Dark Lord's plans… but you aren't on his schedule for the next month, so… "

The boy smiled again, but this time the smile didn't reach his eyes. In that instant, he looked frighteningly alike the Dark Lord. He pulled out a document from the vampire's briefcase and tossed it onto the counter.

" Please inform Lord Voldemort that Harrigan Hretha, representative of Queen Hretha and Etoile clan, requests an audience with him. I wish to discuss with him, _in person_, regarding our land dispute in Northern Wales. This document, here, outlines our offers and demands. I believe that the Dark Lord will find our deal…ah… most irresistible."

"So… both I and my little friend here, " the boy pointed the vampire, who growled at Miss Elliot. " _Both of us_ would greatly appreciate it, if you will promise to pass this file along. What do you say, Miss receptionist?"

Miss Elliot accepted the files shakily. The two visitors began to leave.

" Oh, one more thing, Miss Elliot, please relay this message to the Dark Lord, " said the boy, calm with a saccharin voice, as he stood by the door. " First, let me express my admiration for your glorious nation. I feel that someone as brilliant as the Dark Lord understands diplomacy's importance and we would be honoured to do business with him."

" However, if he is not interested in our service, please, just let us know and we will leave. No trouble intended. I am not here to inconvenience his lordship. Just… let me make this clear, _respect _is not given, but earned. Our clan's respect … and alliance …is highly sort after. If Britain is not interested, plenty others are-"

The boy turned around one last time. He gave the receptionist a toothy grin, sending shivers down her spine.

" For example, France. "

MMMMMMMMM-mwahahahaha!-MMMMMMMMM

**Important Notice:**

**This a re-post of my old story, which was posted under another account, about last year. I lost the password to that account, then I never bothered to continue, because, frankly, I was lazy and do have a tendency to give up on personal projects that promises no reward. However, after I read some of your generous reviews, I thought… wait a minutes, there's a reward if people actually read and like my story. That's wonderful! So I'm back now- very late, but better than never? * nervous laugh* I will do my best to write this story and avoiding disappointing anyone. (da da da?)**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! And for reviewing, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Man**

Warning: SLASH: LV/HP

Rated: M! M! M!

Disclaimer: I own my laptop; J K Rowling owns Harry Potter; that's how the world rolls.

MMMMMMMMM-mwahahahaha!-MMMMMMMMM

The vampire and the boy strolled along Hogsmeade Village, heading towards their lodging. Neither was happy with today's work. The boy's detest for the village only grew, when he noticed everyone blatantly staring at them. One idiot, in fact, was ogling so hard that he walk straight into a tree.

" Um… your highness, " said Alan, the vampire, as he pointed to the boy's hood.

" Oh, right."

The boy remembered that he forgot to cover his face. After putting on the hood, the boy pulled out his wand and cased a _Repairo_ charm on Alan's clothes. There, now they don't look like a hobo and a Veela walking down the street. _Much better._

" Sorry about today," murmured Alan. " Ugh, it's just those fu-" he cased a quick glance at the boy, "er… those annoying bureaucrats. What the bloody hell are they playing at?"

" Hm, relax, " the boy said impassively. " Now, don't work yourself up. Or you just play right into their hands. I suspect_… no_, _I know _that they are delaying the meeting on purpose. They want to play us, to rile us up, to show us who's boss. Hmmm…Fucking juvenile tactic."

A small smile tagged at the boy's lips, when he saw the shocked look on Alan's face. _Ha, who did they think he was- a real fairytale prince? _

" But, you highness-"

" Please, call me _Harry_."

" Right…. But, your highness-" Alan hesitated, "er… Harry, The Queen specifically said we need to get this deal sort out! Soon… within a month, at the latest. We need to start project Encampment this year…so that means we can't miss the Winter Solstice. "

" Yes, yes. I am well aware of that." The boy weaved his hand. Then, despite himself, he lied out loud, "Don't worry, I've got this under control."

Internally, Harry cringed. Oh, he had no idea how to proceed. But he can't give up, because he so desperately, desperately wanted to please his mother- the magnificent, graceful Queen Hretha, head of Etoile clan and leader of vampires everywhere.

At this point, Harry was willing to do anything for his mission. He wanted… no, he _needed_ to prove to those pompous elders that _she_ had made the right choice in choose him and that _he_ was worthy. Both he and Voldemort's court knew the ultimatum was coming up. Harry felt like he had no choice: if a duel to the death was what they want… then Harry was determined to give it to them.

However, outwardly, Harry appeared assertive and calm, like a good, little vampire prince should be.

He said to Alan, " I need you to deliver a letter to mother, tonight… Inform her of the situation, I want her to start inspecting alternative options... And, oh, we need to make sure the British government _respect_ our prerogative… alright? We need to make it loud and clear- that this will be done on our turf. _They need us_. "

Alan cheered, " Yes! That's what I'm talking about. We need to go the offensive! …Hit them where it hurts!" He punched the air in excitement, bring a sprint into his steps.

Harry rolled his eyes. _If only things were that simple._

" Oh? " He asked sarcastically, " where's that?"

Alan shrugged and flashed Harry a aloof grin. His vampire fangs glistened in dawn's light, which somehow eased their menace.

" How old are you, Alan? " asked Harry, incredulous at how enthusiastic this vampire can be.

" Twenty-six."

" No, I mean how old are you, _really_?"

"Twenty-six!" Alan smiled. " And it has been thirty years since my rebirth, if that's what you're asking. "

" So, you are about fifty?" Harry deadpanned, "Yet… you still act like a hot-blooded teenager."

At first, Alan didn't seem offended by his comment as he continued to grin wildly. His golden eyes looked far into the distance, unfocused yet intense; they gave the same look that Harry often saw on his mother's face.

Alan replied, " Ah, off course, you are right… Harry. You see, the truth is… we _have to _act our age, _our human age_…or else insanity will descend upon us. For us, immortality is a blessing as well as a curse. Eternality is very, very long… In the end, we'll… just have to carry on."

Harry suddenly realized that he crossed a line and ducked his head in guilt. They completed the rest of their journey in silence, as dark night slowly descended upon the village.

MMMMMMMMM-mwahahahaha!-MMMMMMMMM

Harry stumbled around Hogsmeade at mid-night. Alan had already left for Wales with Harry's letter. He said he'll return within a day, hopefully armed with good news.

Vampires were at their most power during night-time. The darkness, the traitorous moon and wandering stars, all bought them closer to their master- Death- and ,in return, Death blessed his children with powers beyond mere mortals' imagination. Their powers were of a different sort than wizards and witches' magic. _Different_, _but just as potent. _Too bad most wizards can't recognize that fact.

Harry giggled and shed his cloak. He tossed the blasted thing on the ground and set it on fire. Oh, the weather was too nice to hide under a cloak. In fact, he should go for a swim- naked.

The rational part of his mind screamed at him, telling him it was a bad idea and he was too drunk. However, Harry shrugged it off. Yes, he probably shouldn't have drunk a whole bottle of Firewhiskey. Yes, he really shouldn't have made that bet with those goblins. But he was so frustrated with everything. It wasn't like he has plans for tomorrow, anyways.

Oh, right. Back to the swim. In his intoxicated state, Harry wandered around dreamily, determined to find a pool. Then, he saw it, Hogwarts shining in the distant. The regal castle stood on a cliff, high above and only a short walk away from Hogsmeade.

_Hmmm, didn't mother say there's a lake at Hogwarts or something, _Harry thought. Might be worth an investigation.

Hogwarts was emptied out for the summer. The medieval castle stood guard over Hogsmeade. Her immense stone wall towered overhead. They were grey, impenetrable, and , despite thousands of years of wear, still looked brand new. The only sign of her true age was enormous trees that dotted her grounds. Blooming like huge umbrella, their roots reached deep into the earth, intertwining with Hogwarts' ward and , together, they created a network of life and magic that bestow upon the castle-the ultimate defence.

She was, foremost, the pinnacle jewel of Scottish wizarding community and was as magnificent as his mother had told him.

Skipping and giggling ,Harry circled the school, looking for an entrance. The vibration of its magic ticked his senses, sending out a clear warning to all those who dares to enter uninvited.

The ward encasing the castle was unlike anything Harry had seen. It was ancient, robust and infallible. Protections around the school were build upon thousands years old magic, growing stronger with each successive generation that adds their own spells and enchantments.

With so much magic layered on top of one another, Harry found it impossible to break through the ward. He recognized some of the ward's foundational enchantments and ,instantly, he realized that Hogwarts' founders were very serious about safety. Oh yes, they were aiming to maim, not only to warn, any potential intruders.

On any other day, when his mind is clearer, Harry would have given up. But not today… the castle was too beautiful to pass up. Harry thought he felt her calling his name- _an invitation._

Harry cast a detection charm and found the weakest point in the ward. It was near the back of the school, close to a dark forest. Then, Harry carefully positioned himself and poured layers upon layers of protection charms on himself. At last, he was ready. Like he had done so a hundred times before, Harry wrapped his magic around his hands like a glove. Reaching out slowly, he made contact with the ward.

" Ahhh, " hissed Harry in pain.

At once, Hogwarts' magic pushed back. Her ward converged on his hand, slashing and tearing at him, determined to grind the foreign magic into a million pieces. Harry grasped but stood his ground. He extended his magic even more, sending the ward into a frenzy .

" There, there, " whispered Harry, using a soft, comforting tone that one often uses with a child. "Please, don't be alarmed. I do not wish to harm you or your students. See-"

He allowed her magic to completely cover him. It coiled around him, caressing him and searching him for the truth, ready to lash out the moment it finds any mal-intention in his mind. Harry felt it tightening around his throat, so tight that he can't breath.

Suddenly, it was gone. Harry entered the ward.

Simultaneously exhausted and exhilarated, Harry felt the lingering effect of Hogwarts' magic. It was like he was drunk on magic. Oh, and now he can hear her calling out for him, clearly and urgently. Harry quickly ran toward the castle.

However, someone block his way.

It was a man talking to a tree. In his hazy state of mind, at first, Harry thought the man was a hallucination… or a nightmare. The amount of menace and power emitting from the man just didn't seem possible.

_Oh well, maybe he's master Death, _Harry giggled,_ I shall go greet him._

" Hellooooo!" cheered Harry as he walked toward the man.

"Fine weather, isn't? Perfect for checking up on your wards. " He patted the tree that the man was speaking to. Harry yelled at the tree,

" HELLO! Madame Hogwarts. Hi…. My name is Harrigan Hretha. I'm honoured to be invited into your home. I must say, you look especially lovely tonight."

He beamed at the tree and at the man. The man was momentarily stunned by him. Oh, Harry recognized that look. It was the look that people tend to give him when they meet him for the first time, which was usually followed by unwanted seduction or lustful advances.

However, this man merely looked bored.

He asked in a cold voice, " How did _you_ get in here?"

" I walked."

" TELL THE TRUTH," He commanded again, this time he looked into Harry's eyes.

Instantly, Harry felt a dull pain pecking at his brain. _Ah legilimency_, Harry smirked, _two can play that game_. He forceful pushed the man's mind away, throwing in a few attacks of his own as souvenir.

" I am telling the truth. _I walked. _In fact, Hogwarts invited me in herself. See-"

Impulsively, Harry reached up to touch the man's face with his right hand. The residue of the ward's magic remained strong on his hand, fitting snugly like a warm mitten. Surely the man can recognize this.

But... something was off. Harry frowned, although the man's skin was warm to the touch ( indicating he was human after all), his magic was strange. His magic was pure darkness and impossibly strong. It raged like infernos of Hell, more powerful and intoxicating than anything Harry had encounter.

Harry's mind cleared up considerably. His survival instinct kicked in and he jerked away on instinct.

But it was too late. The man griped his wrist and pulled him closer. He forced Harry to look up at him. Then, Harry saw him smile.

In the pale moonlight, Harry could see the man's face clearly. He was in his late twenties (or early thirties, it's hard to tell). He was a head taller and very ,very handsome, with dark hair and the most…crimson eyes? Maybe it was the alcohol, but Harry thought he could possibly be the most attractive person he had ever seen.

However, Harry was in no mood to enjoy himself. Somehow, the perfectly nice smile on the man's perfectly handsome face looked extremely sinister. As the man's body pressed closer, Harry felt his muscles tense and every cell in his body screamed for him to run.

He leaned in to whisper in Harry's ears, " I see… she did invited you, didn't she? However, this castle belongs to me... And I don't recall giving my permission. So… my little intruder, _what shall I do with you?_ " His lips intentionally brushed against the boy's cheek, causing him to shiver.

Harry reacted. In one swift motion, Harry used his right elbow to struck the man's stomach and drew his wand with his left hand. Then, he threw two blasting curse at the man.

His spells blew the man back, but the recoil also knocked Harry off his feet. After the dust cleared, Harry saw the man getting up. He wasn't wounded. There wasn't even a cut on his robe. In fact, he looked perfect, like the spells hadn't touched him at all.

Harry scrambled back to put some distance between them. _Oh shit. _

" Sorry about that, " murmured Harry. " I shouldn't have done it… but you did initiate with hostile action. And I'm not going to hesitant to defend myself." Harry scanned the surrounds, looking for an escape. _Hey, if you can't win, run._

" Hostile action? " The man's red eyes swirled brighter." What I'm thinking about to doing to you right now, little intruder, _can't_ be adequately described as _hostile._"

Harry can't tell if he was angry or amused. He gripped his wand as the man circled him slowly. He regarded Harry coolly, his eyes glint like an animal mocking its prey.

With danger approaching, Harry instantly calmed himself down.

He snapped, " Fine. Then, what do you want?"

MMMMMMMMM-mwahahahaha!-MMMMMMMMM

=^.^=

Lesson of the day: Ladies (and gentlemen), don't get drunk, visit a dark forest next to a castle in Scotland, and meet a strange, handsome man… 'cause you never know who this guy might be. Mwahahaha. I'm serious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

_Harry snapped, " Fine. Then, what do you want?" _

Boy and man stared at each other, assessing and probing one another.

Finally, the man spoke, " Nothing… at the moment. You merely overreacted… Normally, _child_, you would be dead by now. However… luck for you, I'm in a good mood today." To Harry's surprise, the man reached out to shake his hand.

Hesitant, Harry accepted.

" Harrigan Hretha, is it?" The man said, " Queen Hretha's son, I presume... From the Etoile clan? Ah, if I remember correctly, you are representing her clan for the Wales treaty negotiation?"

The man held onto Harry's hand longer than necessary. His grip was like iron. Harry felt a strange sensation as their magic reached out to touch one another. His skin burned hot where their hands met. Harry felt his heart race in anticipation- although anticipation for what, he doesn't know.

" Yes, that is correct, " replied Harry, while trying to pull his hand away. " And you are?"

" Hn, me? I'm just a professor... I'm sure you never heard of me."

" BULLSHIT! " shouted Harry, his magic suddenly lashed out and it forced the man to drop his hand. "How stupid do you think I am? A man of your calibre is ,at least, at the level of the Headmaster. "

" Well, then, I suppose that's true." He chucked, " I'll be the Headmaster of Hogwarts- more or less."

Harry searched his brain for the man's name. Alcohol-induced cloudiness still clogged his memory and tonight's excitement certainly didn't help. _Who is the Headmaster of Hogwarts?… _Ugh, he really should have read those files Alan prepared for him.

" SNAPE!" He suddenly recalled, "Headmaster Snape?"

" That'll be me, " answered the man. Harry thought he saw a teasing smile on the man's thin lips, but the smile vanished as soon as it appeared. " I must say, for a diplomat, your severe lack of social knowledge truly astonishes me. Tis tis… That is why- I always say- never send a child to do man's work."

" I assume you I'm more than capable," retorted Harry angrily.

" Is that so?…" This time, an actually teasing smile appeared on his lips. " I apologize. So I suppose the negotiation is going well. Shall I expect to read about it in tomorrow's papers? "

" Well, you should! " Harry sputtered, "if your git of a lord actually shows up for work, once in a while."

The man chucked again. "Ah, the passion of youth... You really are too young for this. In fact, I see you are not even old enough to be a _real_ vampire." The man pointed to Harry's wand.

" _Not yet… _" snarled Harry. " Mother feels that isn't appropriate for me to … turn until I'm of age. But it will done. "

Harry was simultaneously annoyed and surprised that this man managed to figure out the truth so soon. Although , now Harry thinks about it, it is quite obvious that he is still human, because he can still use his wand.

Vampires can not use wands. Wands are for wizards and vampires are , most definitely, not wizards. More precisely, vampirism meant to embrace Death so wholly and sincerely that one must give up all trances of humanity - including a wizard's magic core. A sort of an exchange- _a sacrifice -_ in order to gain Master Death's favour.

_Yes, it is true. _Harry has not yet received the gift of vampirism. Normally, this was a touchy subject for him. Harry can't recall how many times someone back at home made fun of his mortality. ( Harry's preferred response is to curse them into next week… pity this man's too strong for that.)

If all goes according to plan, then Harry still had six mortal years left. The Empirical Vampirial laws specifically forbid the creation of youngling under the age of 22. Therefore, technically, Harry had not been officially coroneted as the vampire prince. He was, as of this moment, still a wizard.

In truth, Harry wasn't sure he wants to turn. A wizard's magic is at odds with vampire's power. One can not co-exist with the other. If he was to turn, then he would have to give up his magic… to never to touch his wand again. And that, at least right now, seemed to Harry like a fate far worst than death. But he was not going to let this pompous bastard know his secret.

" Is that so? I presume, you are planning to turn when you are old enough? " The man's question pulled Harry from his thoughts.

" _Off course_. My heritage is a gift- a blessing of honour, power and eternal life. Hm, it not something I expect _you mortals _to be able to understand. "

The man chuckled again, " I wouldn't be sure about that. Ah, eternal life… I'm quite knowledgeable on that particular subjects, if I do say so myself. "

He stalked toward Harry. His red eyes stared intently into the boy's green ones. As if reading his mind, the man said,

" The certainty in your voice does not match what I see in your beautiful eyes, little intruder. Yessss… you are too young to understand. I believe I can help you to see… _your true desires_."

" Um… help?"

" Yes. Given how much Hogwarts enjoyed your company, I do believe you must visit again. Perhaps we shall have tea."

" Um… tea?"

" Yes, tea. Is the little princeling scared of tea?" mocked the man, his face was now only inches away from the boy.

" Fine, I accept, " snapped Harry, before he could stop himself.

_Wait… what is he doing? Shouldn't he be trying to escape? _Harry shook his head, somehow he felt like he just stepped into a trap.

" I mean… fine, if an opportunity presents itself. After all, I'm… um…very busy."

" Opportunities are plenty." The man weaved his hand. " I'm sure one will present itself- _very soon_."

" Right… " replied Harry cautiously. " It's a pleasure meeting you. Headmaster Snape, Madam Hogwarts."

Once again, Harry bowled to the tree. " I must be on my way…"

Abruptly, Harry used his wand to conjure up a sand storm. Using that as cover, Harry quickly slipped away before the man could say anything.

MMMMMMMMM-mwahahahaha!-MMMMMMMMM

Lord Voldemort chucked as he watched the boy retreat into the darkness.

_Oh, what an exquisite creature,_ he thought. He hasn't been so entertained in ages_. _No one dared to speak to him so candidly in… hmmm, he can't remember the last time someone had spoken to him so and still lived to see another sunrise.

_Hmmm…perhaps it is time for the vampires to get that meeting, after all._

MMMMMMMMM-mwahahahaha!-MMMMMMMMM

=^.^=

I hope I made this point clear: in order to become a vampire, one must give up their magical abilities. ( Equivalent exchange…* cough cough*) I will expand on the subject later, but I figure there must be a trade-off or else everyone will turn, since they can get eternal youth. ( Imagine how much $ one can save on cosmetics.)

Harry is NOT a vampire now. He is 16 right now and he is suppose to turn at 22... Whether of not he go through with it, well, that's for me to know and you to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Meeting **

" Wake up, your highness, " called a soft voice from far-away.

Harry squinted into the sun-light. He groaned. The unholy light assaulted his sense as last night's events flood his memories. Harry rolled over. His body refused to budge, not while his mind was drowning in a dull, ringing headache-the signature aftermath of excessive drinking.

" Your highness… _Harry_. It's noon. You have to get ready," called the voice again.

Harry swatted the source of the noise. " Aw, bloddy hell. " He grunted, " Allen? Is that you? Watcha… what are you doing back so soon?"

Allen signed disapprovingly at the mess that is his royal highness. He easily lifted the boy from the bed and tried to dress him to a minimum degree of success.

" Please, get up, your highness. We need to get ready."

Still, Harry refused to open his eyes.

Allen finally gave up. He picked up the boy and brought him into the restroom. Then, without warning, he promptly dropped the boy into a tub full of water.

" Umah!" Harry yelled as the cold water literally muffled his face. The sudden coldness rushed through his body like a current of electricity. So now, he was wide awake and very, very pissed off. Harry shivered under the sensation and suddenly he wanted to vomit.

" My most sincere apologizes, your highness, " Allen bowled to Harry, but his face conveyed no signs of sincerity. " But it is time for you to prepare for a meeting with the Dark Lord. We received another invitation this morning, for another summoning at 3:00 in the afternoon."

" Ugh… Buggers. They usually take weeks in between contacting us. " Harry spitted out some water as he climbed out of the tub. Water was dripping off his long, curly hair onto the carpet, which made him look like a wet puppy. " Very well… It's probably just another ridiculous set-up, anyways."

The older vampire began to dry the boy's hair with a towel. His strong hands were as cold as ice and Harry shivered at his touch.

"Allen, have you spoken with mother?"

" Unfortunately, no. Her majesty was … occupied. She had business with Greyback, who brought along his nasty troupe. They wouldn't let me into the assembly. "

" Oh, that mangled _dog_. " Harry snarled at the mention of his least favourite ally. " What the bloody hell did he want?"

Allen shrugged and bowled out of the room.

Harry threw the towel on the ground and took a deep breath. He looked into the mirror and saw his own blood-shot, tired eyes staring back at him. His face was pale, perfectly sculpted and so, so young- a face of an innocent sixteen-years-old boy- pretty, harmless and fragile, definitely not suitable for the future leader of formidable blood clans. That was why people always underestimates him, dismisses him and disrespects him. Oh, how Harrigan hated when they talked about his appearance, as if that was all he is.

_Focus, focus_, Harry told himself. He can do this. He have to do this. For this was a dangerous time- for him, for his magnificent mother and for their people. Thus, in the end, Harry knew, no matter what his heart desired, he could never abandon his responsibility as the prince of Britain's vampires, even if that meant embracing Death and giving up his magic. Because …he could never abandon them- they were counting on him.

_She was counting on him, so he must succeed. _

As his head continues to try to explode, Harry groaned. He can't wait for the day to be over.

MMMMMMMMM-mwahahahaha!-MMMMMMMMM

The young wizard and vampire walked briskly into Dark Lord's office. They walked straight up to Miss Eliot, who grew pale as soon as she caught sight of them.

" Go… go right though. The Dark Lord is expecting you," she squealed as she pointed toward the wooden door.

Harry returned a toothy grin and saw the receptionist shudder. Her instinctive response brought a small smile to Harry's face, but the smile vanished as soon as the wooden doors swung open to reveal the most feared and admired man in all of the wizard world.

The Dark Lord's office was huge, at least five times of a size of a regular office. It had the décor of traditional British workspace, which matched the room outside. The surprisingly simple set-up included a large desk and few comfy-looking armchairs. Rows of bookcases extended from the ceiling. Few books were flipping about the bookcases, zooming around the room and flying with a silly pattern that looked like drunken butterflies.

On one side of the room, a wall was charmed to appear as a glass panel that look into a beautiful, sweeping grassland. The scenery reminded Harry of Scottish countryside, even through he knew that's impossible, because they were currently deep in London underground. On the opposite side, many blank paintings lined the wall. If one looks closer, one can read from silver plates, that are attached to each painting, the names of many important British landmarks, such as Hogwarts, Gringotts… and many more.

A large, semi-curricular desk was the center piece of the entire room. Eight Empirical Guardians stood in a neat line behind the desk. They blended perfectly into the room, with their unmoving face, black uniforms and identical heights, almost as if they were no more than stone statues.

Harry's attention , however, was focused elsewhere. From the moment he stepped into the room, his eyes fixed on the man sitting behind the desk.

It was the same man from his alcohol-induced adventure. The one with red-eyes and human-like face, who projects only the darkest energy. The man was dressed in a simple, black robe, exactly the same as all other soldiers, but there was no mistaken his identity. As soon as the door opened, his magic rush toward them in waves, with such force and dignity, that every man or creature, who came before him, crumbled to their feet and trembled in his presence - in the presence of a true king.

" _Fuck_, " whispered Harry, before he could stop himself.

The red-eyed man smirked. He held out his arms, " welcome to my kingdom, little prince."

MMMMMMMMM-mwahahahaha!-MMMMMMMMM

Thank you again - for reviewing, reading and dealing with my randomness!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Warning: SLASH: LV/HP

Rated: M! M! M!

Disclaimer: I own my laptop; J K Rowling owns Harry Potter; that's how the world rolls.

MMMMMMMMM-mwahahahaha!-MMMMMMMMM

Harry's headache just turned into a full-blow migrate.

The man's red-eyes watched him intently, with the same sort of mocking amusement as yesterday. In an instant, Harry realized he just walked into a very dangerous game. _Might as well, if Voldemort dares to underestimate him, then his job would be simplified. _

Harry smiled. His focused his attention on Voldemort, and tightly gripped the wand hidden in his pocket.

The man's welcoming expression faltered as the tension in the room visibly thickened. Beside him, Allen stiffed and Harry knew he was itching to transform. The Empirical Guardians trained their stoic eyes on them, still in their formation, silent as statues.

" Greetings, my lord, " Harry bowled slightly toward the man, a confident smile curled at his lips. He held his wand over his heart - the wizard gesture of maximum respect. " I , Harrigan- son of Queen Herthra, heir to vampire clans- have came to you with greatest sincerity in hope to renew the Whales treaty. May peace be ever-lasting between our people."

" Yes… may peace be ever-lasting-" repeated Voldemort. His voice was deep, smooth, and pleasant, at least deceptively so. " I do hope you had an opportunity to fortify your social knowledge, _young Harrigan_. As much as I enjoyed your company, I normally do _not _tolerant people trespassing on my properties… not that anyone dares to."

Voldemort chuckled as if that was supposed to be a joke. No one moved.

Harry bit his lip. " My sincerest apologizes, my lord. I didn't realize that was - _you_. "

Actually, Harry felt slightly annoyed. Hey, how was he suppose to know! There was no sign stating that Hogwarts was owned by an evil overlord who threatened to kill you, then invites you to tea. The truth was that many Britons did not know their dear leader's true appearance, since his name and his image were made taboo by the order of the Ministry.

See, since the fall of the old Ministry, a whole new empire with new ideals arose from ashes of the past. In this new world, the Dark Lord exists amongst his people not only as their spiritual and political leader, but as the embodiment of magic and power itself- an almost God-like figure who protects his glorious nation from all despicable Muggles. The Ministry of Magic devised an ingenious propaganda system to accomplish this scheme. They were to mould Voldemort's image far beyond that of a simple politician, instead, they thrived to turn him into the very foundation of people's lives- almost as scared as magic itself. Any misuse of the Voldemort's name and image, therefore, were treated as assaults on society- treason, or so they say.

There were many who believed whole-heartily in this scheme, like the Death Eaters and followers who revered Voldemort and devoted themselves to him. For everyone else, though, they were just afraid of the Empirical Guardians knocking on their doors at mid-night, dragging them from their beds and bringing them to the Department of Truth for questioning and torture.

Anyways, that was what Harry had heard. After all, He didn't have a lot of experience with British wizarding societies. His mother didn't like him interacting with them, which was why everyone was surprised that she had chosen him for this mission. Harry understand her seasons, though. And so, he knew why it is vital for him to succeed.

Luckily, Voldemort ignored his snide remark.

" Come now, child. Let me take a good look at you." Voldemort gestured for Harry to move closer.

Harry hesitated, but obeyed.

He moved toward the edge of circular desk. Suddenly, Voldemort leaned over. His strong hands grabbed Harry's collar and pulled him forward vehemently, pinning the boy onto the desk. Some parchment were pushed onto the floor and a ink bottle spilled over, staining the back of Harry's dark blue robe.

Then, three things happened at once.

Allen let out a grunt of anger. He instantly transformed into a bulky, monstrous creature. His pale vampire flesh became more pronounced through his tattered robe, as green veins pounded at his every movement and his pupils narrowed murderously.

He leaped into the air and swiped his long arms at Voldemort. Voldemort ignored him. Instead, he focused all his attention on Harry. The dark lord studied the boy's face carefully as his hands tightened around the boy's neck. Green eyes glared back at him, calm… despite the pain.

When Allen's clawed hands were only inches away from Voldemort's face, Empirical Guardians swarmed him from all sides. Their wands shot spells in all directions, triggering small explosions all across the office. The vampire easily dodged all of their attacks, since dead things are rather unresponsive to magic. However, they were not impenetrable. As more spells grazed his body, Allen's movement slowed considerably and his attacks became frantic.

Allen leaped onto the ceiling and he tried desperately to get closer to his prince. Empirical Guardians formed a solid wall around the Dark Lord's desk, working in perfect synchrony and blocking the vampire's every movement, although none of them was able to overcome the other.

As the battle raged around them, Voldemort and Harry focused only on each other. Voldemort was now choking the boy. He could feel the boy's warm blood pulsing under his hands and quite enjoyed the sensation as he slowly drained away the life of something so beautiful and fragile. However, something in the boy's brilliant green eyes gave him pause.

" What's your agenda? " He pressed down on Harry's body and whispered tenderly into his ears. " You are playing a very dangerous game, _Harrigan_. I will not allow any nuisance to exist within my nation, however enticing it may be… "

Harry gripped his wand, but withheld his resistance. Instead, he tried to smooth the Dark Lord with his magic, like the way he had done with Hogwarts' ward yesterday. He mastered all the positive energy he could, then, he reached out to touch Voldemort's magical core.

Harry grimaced when they connected. Even through the pain on his neck, the Dark Lord's magic was over-powering and agonizing. Its dark flames flared up and licked his heightened senses, while Harry opened up his mind to present it with his own magic and good-willing.

At first, Harry thought that it would reject his magic as being pure and weak ( as his mother always said, he's got the purest light magic she had ever seen, it's a pity he'll have to sacrifice it to Death), but instead, Harry found their magic were quite compatible. They melted into one another, like sunlight being sucked into a black hole, eternally peaceful and strangely natural. Harry felt like he's drunk again, his mind clogged with a smoothing darkness and, instantly, the pain on his neck vanished. Both boy and man shivered as the new sensation tickled their spines.

Voldemort paused. The boy's offering was usual, not as unpleasant as he normally found light magic to be, but surprisingly familiar and satisfying… He loosen his grip unintentionally.

Harry took the chance to breath and whispered, " our agenda is the same as yours, my lord. I want to offer you a chance to take Europe!" He coughed in pain, " _please_, just … allow me to explain. "

Voldemort released him abruptly and Harry rolled off the desk, trembling in pain, but also with excitement as he knew the negation just turned in his favour.

" Very well, we will speak in private. " Voldemort waved his hands and the Empirical Guardians ceased fighting immediately. They bowled out the room in silence, returning to their stoic expression at once.

Harry nodded to Allen. Allen hesitated, but shifted back to his human form and walked out following the Guardians.

Harry loosen his tie to reveal the ugly, purple bruising around his neck.

" Does this mean I passed your test?" he glared at the man.

Voldemort took out his wand and restored his office to its former cleanliness. " Think of it was a warning, Harrigan, my boy. Now, talk, what is this about taking Europe?"

MMMMMMMMM-mwahahahaha!-MMMMMMMMM

I missed my up-dating schedule, again. Sorry! Shame on me, I'm sorry. T_T

Thank you so much for the reviews! They are so wonderful and lovely, full of rainbows, gold and ponies! Please send me more ponies.

Anyways, I am troubled over how to set up Voldy's government and the new wizarding world. Please send me suggestions and I promise I'll write faster if you lend me a hand- a suggestive one (why does that sound so wrong?)…. Thanks!


End file.
